


A Pretty Pair Of Pets

by panpinecone



Series: A Pair Of Pets [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Knifeplay, Multi, Pegging, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet seeks out some entertainment, Ocelot gets put on the spot, and Kaz is overlooked until he's needed. Just like their sessions always go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Pair Of Pets

Quiet smirked as she surveyed the figures on the bed. What an entertaining sight they made; Miller completely naked save for those ridiculous sunglasses, and Shalashaska lying bound and blindfolded. A pretty pair of pets.

  
Some days she still wondered how they’d even agreed to this arrangement.

  
It was more or less common knowledge that Miller had a weakness for dominant women, a role she fulfilled rather well. However, she was fully aware that beyond that categorization, there was nothing Miller could possibly gain from these sessions. After all, she’d never once touched his dick, and he’d certainly never achieved any kind of orgasm in her presence. She was all too aware that some men enjoyed poor treatment, but surely there had to be limits? Or perhaps not. His case was hardly the most interesting.

  
No, the real mystery was Shalashaska. As far as she knew, he had absolutely zero interest in women, neither sexual nor romantic. He did seem to respect them as equals though, a fact which, in her eyes, gained him points over Miller. Still, none of it explained why in the world he’d agreed to all this. Again, there was nothing he could seemingly gain from it. And yet, unlike Miller, he actually did have several orgasms to show for their time together. Pure physical stimulation could do that, yes, but why did he specifically seek her out for it? It was no secret that a considerable number of the base’s soldiers would instantly bed him given the chance.

  
Moreover, each of them coming to her individually was strange enough all on its own. But at the same time? She couldn’t make any sense of it. And, despite the curiosity eating away at her, she ultimately didn’t care to. Miller and Shalashaska’s dynamic was varied and nuanced, and although she was unsure if they ever did anything together aside from these sessions with her, there existed the strong probability that they were more than ready to jump each other’s bones.

  
Too bad she’d expressly forbidden them from it. At least, as long as she was there. While she’d like to believe they followed the rule even after she left, it was impossible to verify. Oh, sure, she could trick them into _thinking_ she’d left, then simply hide in plain sight to watch them. But that would be a waste of her time, which was more than occupied enough with their current arrangement.

  
She made her way to the bed, the enormous silicone cock she wore bouncing with each step. Unlike the two on the mattress, she remained fully clothed. Undressing herself would serve absolutely no purpose other than giving Miller some eye candy, which would go against everything she’d established in their time together.

  
It was perfectly fine if either of them did actually get something out of this arrangement, so long as they followed all her rules; one of which was, ever so conveniently, that she was under no obligation to provide them any sort of pleasure at all.

  
Because really, when it came down to it, all she wanted was to use them for her own personal satisfaction, sexual or otherwise. Was it cruel? Hardly. They’d entered into it of their own will, and were evidently in no hurry to leave. And if they ever were? Well, the door was right there. Provided they were in a position to walk. And if not, well, she had an understanding with Shalashaska. _Only_ Shalashaska, as she never bothered tying up Miller to the same extent. Speaking of which...

  
She reached Shalashaska and stood patiently, watching his muscles tense against the bonds holding him in place. She’d blindfolded him as soon as he’d arrived, brusquely undressing him and crossing his arms behind his back, binding them in place. Then came the legs. By that time, Miller had arrived, but knew better than to interrupt the process, and simply began removing his clothes before sitting against the headboard. Of course, Shalashaska noticed his arrival all the same, keen ears compensating for blocked vision.

  
Quiet had ignored his flinch, instead tipping him backwards onto the bed and proceeding to bind each of his legs together. The end result of her efforts left him looking like an overgrown frog, legs all splayed out and unable to kick. She’d smiled at the thought and wondered whether the poor souls he tortured could ever imagine their tormentor willingly laying himself out as bare as this. Alas, the sight was for her eyes only. True, Miller also saw it, but that was more of an inevitable side effect.

  
Right now, his sunglasses were failing to obscure how warily he watched her, no doubt noticing she was hiding something behind herself. Bringing her hands forward, she casually revealed the inflatable gag they held. A quick squeeze of Shalashaska’s jaw had him obediently opening his mouth, and she promptly inserted the gag and lifted up his head to strap it in place. He was evidently surprised by the turn of events, the quickened rise and fall of his chest a dead giveaway.

  
Waiting for him to calm, Quiet turned back to the rucksack she’d brought along, digging around in it before pulling out a bottle of lube. She made her way back to the bed and firmly grabbed hold of Shalashaska’s helpless body, sliding him over to face Miller. Satisfied, she slapped the lube into Miller’s hand, the message clear.

  
He managed to pop it open singlehandedly, squirting a generous portion onto Shalashaska before tossing the bottle aside. Deft fingers then ran through the mess, and once fully coated, began pressing at the entrance. Quiet patiently observed the two as Miller worked, paying special attention to the subtle twitches that came from Shalashaska with each brush against his opening.

  
Deciding enough time had passed for the initial shock to wear off, Quiet reached for the pump attached to the gag, giving it a quick press. The reaction was instantaneous. A muffled—yet undeniably confused—noise left Shalashaska, the gag forcing his mouth open wider. Miller took the opportunity to push the first finger in, moving it in and out for a moment before adding a second. Shalashaska’s legs slowly began lifting to give Miller better access, and Quiet gave the pump another press, smirking at the way he jerked his legs up the rest of the way. A third finger joined the others, Miller dedicatedly pumping them in and out.

  
Shalashaska looked as if he’d had more than enough preparation, and Quiet dragged him off of Miller’s fingers, repositioning him farther away. She climbed onto the bed and grabbed the gag’s pump again, this time pressing it twice in succession. Shalashaska’s legs flailed for a couple seconds, their mobility severely limited by Quiet’s earlier handiwork. As soon as he stilled, she pulled the bottle of lube to herself, squeezing the contents onto her strap-on and evenly spreading the slick with a couple strokes.

  
Distantly, she noted Miller struggling with an erection. As far as he knew, he wasn’t allowed to deal with it in her presence, and while that was technically true, it wasn’t the exact truth. Mainly, she just wanted to ensure that he’d be free to follow her orders whenever required, an increasingly difficult task if he was too busy getting himself off at any one point. And so he was forced to do nothing but watch as she lined herself up to push inside Shalashaska.

  
Holding his hips in place, she pressed inside, amusement growing as she watched his dick swell at the intrusion. Once the strap-on cock was fully sheathed, she took a couple seconds to glance over at Miller, who was now gnawing his lower lip, hand groping at the sheets. If she cared about him at all, she might feel sorry.

  
She didn’t.

  
Instead, she pulled halfway out of Shalashaska and started up a steady rhythm of thrusting, roughly fucking into his limp form. Seeing him come completely undone before her was really a magical sight. It almost made her bemoan the lack of someone to share it with. Again, Miller didn’t count.

  
Her thrusts slowed enough for her to take ahold of the pump and press it again, content when Shalashaska thoroughly let go of his self-control, a seemingly endless stream of wails bursting forth. Looking up, Quiet almost let out a laugh at the tension Miller was radiating. Honestly, why the hell did he wear those shades? They didn't exactly conceal what he was looking at, especially in moments like this.

  
Dismissing the question from her mind, she renewed the speed of her movements, leaning on Shalashaska for a better angle. The thin layer of sweat covering him resulted in her hand slipping down and pressing against his belly. Immediately, the volume of his wailing dramatically increased, piquing her curiosity and bringing her to a complete stop. Realizing what she was about to do, he began wildly thrashing his head from side to side, even attempting to shut his legs before seemingly thinking better of it and flinging them open again.

  
Interesting.

  
Slowly, she pressed down her hand, the increased pressure making Shalashaska’s abdominal muscles tighten in an effort to resist it. She kept at it, determined to break his resolve. Finally, he gave a quick jerk and she watched as a short burst of liquid escaped his erection. Curiosity growing, she ran a finger through the droplets and brought it up to her face, the distinct scent confirming her thoughts: Shalashaska was on the verge of pissing himself.

  
_Very_ interesting.

  
She’d thought it was impossible for men to piss while aroused. Perhaps they could if there was an urgent enough need? But why would his need be that urg—

  
Oh. Of course, now she remembered. He'd been heading to the bathroom when she dragged him here, hadn’t he? And yet he didn’t protest. Probably thought he’d be able to hold it in. Or maybe he simply didn’t want to cross her. Frankly, she preferred the latter.

  
Well, this was bound to be fun. Miller apparently realized what had just happened and looked almost frightened for Shalashaska’s fate. Really, there was no need to fear. What did he think she was going to do, punish him? That would imply she was upset at this development. No, what she had in mind was nothing like punishment. It was retribution.

  
She brought Shalashaska’s legs together, shutting them before pushing them down to increase the pressure on his bladder. She amusedly noted Miller’s gasp of comprehension mingled with horror. Holding Shalashaska in position despite his muffled protests, she resumed her earlier rhythm, this time with increased vigor, hoping the way his body was shaken to and fro sped the process along.

  
Sure enough, Shalashaska could only hold out so long before one of the most pathetic sounds she’d ever heard managed to get past the enormous gag in his mouth. From one moment to the next, all the tension left his body and a stream of piss gushed forth onto his stomach. As soon as she let go of his legs, they fell open, completely limp. The change slightly shifted his hips, and the new angle was all the stream needed to rise into an arc and fully soak Shalashaska’s body, leaving nary a spot on his torso dry.

  
He’d fallen silent when it started, and his silence continued as he was steadily drenched. Quiet watched his skin burn red with shame, and found this broken version of Shalashaska thoroughly delectable. She’d broken him before, true, but this? This she’d _never_ seen, and was honestly already itching to see it again.

  
But why wait?

  
She beckoned for Miller to approach, impatient as he made his way over. The stream was dying down, and she knew there wasn’t much time left before it tapered off altogether. Miller came to a stop beside Shalashaska, looking to her for directions.

  
A pointed look towards his dick followed by a motion of her head at Shalashaska was all it took for Miller to interpret her command loud and clear. Rather quick on the uptake, that one. He opened his mouth, perhaps to raise an objection, but she wouldn’t have that. Besides, Shalashaska's piss had slowed to an ebb and if Miller thought he could ruin this for her, he was sorely mistaken.

  
One swift move was all it took for her to be out of Shalashaska and beside Miller, her knife held to his neck. She scraped it along his skin as torturously as possible before stopping to press the blade down harder. The glare of her eyes made it clear that he could either manage to piss on Shalashaska of his own volition, or out of pure fear. Giving Miller’s throat one last caress with her knife, she vanished into thin air, yanking off Shalashaska’s blindfold in the process. The effect of the blade’s warning was instantaneous, and Shalashaska had barely opened his eyes before Miller was letting out a terrified moan and started quite literally pissing out of fear.

  
His bladder was nowhere near as full as she’d hoped, the liquid hardly amounting to anything, but it was worth it simply to see the anguished look in Shalashaska’s eyes for the split second they were open. Immediately afterwards, Miller’s piss was painting his face, leaving it gleaming in the room’s meager lighting, golden droplets gathering on his long eyelashes.

  
Taking advantage of the fact that they could no longer see her, Quiet pulled off her glove and reached down beneath her underwear. Just a couple strokes of her clit should do the trick now. After all that? Definitely just a couple strokes.

  
She watched as Shalashaska tentatively blinked his eyes open, immediately closing them again with a pained yelp. They must be burning something awful from the piss, she thought, and as if to prove her right, tears began pouring down his already dripping face.

  
She’d done it.

  
She’d broken Shalashaska.

  
Reserved Shalashaska, controlled Shalashaska. Crying because Kazuhira Miller’s piss was burning his eyes. Oh, if only his loyal unit could see him now.

  
Quiet’s orgasm hit her full force, the thought of Shalashaska being publicly humiliated pushing her over the edge. She clenched down on her fingers tightly, opening pulsing with arousal. Feeling the pleasure dwindle away, she pulled her hand out of her underwear and moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed. She supposed she could stay after the main event just this once.

  
_Time to see the aftermath of her endeavor._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anonymous conversations at: [thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com](http://thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
